As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In the manufacture of personal computers, a large number of components are typically assembled in a relatively small housing. Screw and nut coupling is often preferred for these tasks over other coupling techniques to satisfy mechanical shock and vibration requirements and to satisfy the certification requirements of standards bodies. In particular, captive screws are known that insert into mated nuts in order to reduce the risk that a loose, misplaced or lost fastener will cause damage to electronic components, such as shorting out the electronic components. A typical personal computer or server may have six or more components that are secured in place with captive screws.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.